Jim Beanz
James David Washington, better known under his stage name Jim Beanz, is an American vocal producer, songwriter, musician, singer and record producer from Harrisburg, Pennsylvania, whose work has included Duran Duran's Red Carpet Massacre album. Biography Jim got his start working under the tutelage of Jazz from the hit R&B group, Dru Hill, when he was an artist in the R&B group "Tre Sons". He also worked with local Baltimore and Harrisburg artists. Currently he is working alongside Timbaland as a vocal producer and more recently, as a song producer. He is also the winner of Eurovision Song Contest 2008 as he co-wrote "Believe" by Dima Bilan. He is currently working out of Philadelphia, signed to Timbaland Productions and Sunset Entertainment Group. Credits 2005 Shakira - Oral Fixation 2 *05. "Animal City" – co-producer Jamie Foxx - Unpredictable *05. "Can I Take U Home" - background vocals 2006 Nelly Furtado - Loose *01. "Afraid" (Featuring Attitude) *02. "Maneater" – vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *04. "Glow" - worm *03. "Promiscuous" – vocal producer, background vocals *05. "Showtime" – vocal producer, background vocals *06. "No Hay Igual" – vocal producer, background vocals *08. "Say It Right" – vocal producer, background vocals *09. "Do It" - vocal producer *11. "Wait For You" - vocal producer *13. "All Good Things (Come to an End)" – vocal producer, background vocals Non-album Tracks: *Maneater (Jim Beanz Bhangra Remix) - producer *Promiscuous (Jim Beanz Bhangra Remix) - producer, background vocals Fantasia - Fantasia *12. "Bore Me (Yawn)" – co-writer Danity Kane - Danity Kane *03. "Want It" – vocal producer, co-writer *04. "Right Now" – vocal producer, co-writer 2007 Katharine McPhee - Katharine McPhee *01. "Love Story" - vocal producer *03. "Open Toes" – vocal producer *05. "Not Ur Girl" - vocal producer *06. "Each Other" - vocal producer *07. "Dangerous" – vocal producer *11. "Neglected" – vocal producer, background vocals Timbaland - Timbaland Presents Shock Value *03. "Release" – background vocals *06. "Come And Get Me" – background vocals *12. "Bombay" (Featuring Amar & Jim Beanz) Britney Spears - Blackout *01. "Gimme More" – vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *04. "Break The Ice" - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *06. "Get Naked (I Got A Plan)" - vocal producer, co-writer *09. "Hot As Ice" - vocal producer, background vocals *11. "Perfect Lover" - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *17. "Outta This World" (Bonus Track) - vocal producer, co-writer *18. "Get Back" (Bonus Track) - vocal producer, background vocals Duran Duran - Red Carpet Massacre *03. "Nite-Runner" - additional vocals *05. "Box Full O' Honey" - vocal producer *09. "Zoom In" - vocal producer *10. "She's Too Much" - vocal producer, background vocals *11. "Dirty Great Monster" - vocal producer *12. "Last Man Standing" - vocal producer Test Drive *"Drive Me Crazy" - vocal producer, co-writer Lady Ru - My Addiction *01. "My Addiction" *02. "Snake Charmer" *03. "Hands Up" *04. "Got Me (Burnin' Up)" *05. "Catch Me" *06. "Your Woman" All Produced by Jim Beanz *07. "Chances Are" - additional vocal producer *11. "Mr. DJ" - vocal producer, co-writer *12. "You & Me" - co-writer Non-album Tracks: *"My Man" (Featuring Anjali & Mana) *"My Obsession" (Featuring Gunjan) *"So Hot" (Featuring Ms. Jade & Apache Indian) *"So Many Ways" (Featuring Kufie The MC) 2008 Danity Kane - Welcome To The Dollhouse *02. "Bad Girl" - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *03. "Damaged" - vocal producer *05. "Strip Tease" - vocal producer, co-writer *12. "Poetry" - vocal producer Credits on the first run of this album are wrong, Jim Beanz was the vocal producer on 90% of Danity Kane album. As seen in Making the Band 4, Season 2. Matt Pokora - MP3 *01. "Dangerous" - vocal producer, co-writer *02. "Catch Me If You Can" - vocal producer, co-writer *04. "No Me Without U" - vocal producer, co-writer *12. "Why Do You Cry?" - co-producer, vocal producer, co-writer *14. "Like A Criminal" - vocal producer, co-writer Ashlee Simpson - Bittersweet World *01. "Outta My Head (Ay Ya Ya)" - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *02. "Boys" - co-writer *03. "Rule Breaker" - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *04. "No Time For Tears" - background vocals *05. "Little Miss Obsessive" (Featuring Tom Higgenson) - vocal producer, co-writer *06. "Ragdoll" - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *07. "Bittersweet World" - vocal producer, background vocals *08. "What I've Become" - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals *09. "Hot Stuff" - co-writer *10. "Murder" (Featuring Izza Kizza) - vocal producer, co-writer, background vocals Keri Hilson *"Get It Girl" - background vocals Luigi Masi - Save His Shoes *03. "Strobelight" – producer, vocal producer, writer *06. Better Now (ft. Sebastian) – producer, vocal producer, writer *04. "Insomnia" – producer *01. "Womanizer" - vocal producer *04. "Kill The Lights" - co-writer, background vocals *08. "Blur" - vocal producer 2009 Chris Cornell - Scream (Mosley/Interscope/Universal) *01. "Part of Me" - vocal producer, background vocals *02. "Time" - co-writer, vocal producer, background vocals *03. "Sweet Revenge" - co-writer with James Fauntleroy, vocal producer, background vocals *04. "Get Up" - co-writer with James Fauntleroy, vocal producer, background vocals *05. "Ground Zero" - co-writer, vocal producer, background vocals *06. "Never Far Away" - co-writer with Ryan Tedder & The Clutch, vocal producer, background vocals *07. "Take Me Alive" - co-written with Justin Timberlake, vocal producer, background vocals *08. "Long Gone" - vocal producer *09. "Scream" - co-writer, vocal producer, background vocals *10. "Enemy" - co-writer with Ryan Tedder & The Clutch, vocal producer, background vocals *11. "Other Side Of Town" - co-writer, vocal producer *12. "Climbing Up The Walls" - co-writer, vocal producer *13. "Watch Out" - co-writer, vocal producer, background vocals Keri Hilson - In A Perfect World (Zone 4-MosleyInterscope/Universal) *04. "Return the Favor" - vocal producer *06. "Slow Dance" - co-writer with Justin Timberlake, vocal producer, background vocals *08. "Intuition" - writer, co-producer, vocal producer *09. "How Does It Feel" - co-writer, co-producer, vocal producer, background vocals *14. "Where Did He Go" - vocal producer *15. "Quicksand" - vocal producer Ciara - Fantasy Ride (Jive/RCA Records/LaFace, Sony Music, Zomba) *04. "Turntables" - vocal producer, background vocals *08. "Work" - vocal producer Esmée Denters - Outta Here (Tennman/Interscope/Universal) *04. "Love Dealer" - background vocals *05. "Gravity" - vocal producer, background vocals *10. "The First Thing" - vocal producer, background vocals *13. "Sad Symphony" - co-writer, vocal producer Dima Bilan - Believe *«Number one fan» - producer, vocal producer, writer *«Amnesia» - producer, co-writer with Ryan Tedder *«Don’t Leave» - producer, vocal producer, writer *«Believe» - producer, vocal producer, writer *«Circles» - producer, vocal producer *«Lonely» - producer, vocal producer, writer *«Mistakes» - producer, vocal producer, writer *«Anythin for love» - producer, vocal producer, writer *«Automatic lady» - producer, vocal producer, writer Samantha Jade *"Eyez On Me" – co-producer with Timbaland *"Make You Love Me" – co-producer with Timbaland and King Logan of The Royal Court *"Curious" - co-writer with Samantha Jade & Corte Ellis Whitney Houston *"Undefeated" – producer, co-writer with Candice Nelson Lemar - The Reason *03. "Little Miss Heartbreaker" Links *Official site *"The Thomas Crown Chronicles" Jim Beanz News Archive *Jim Beanz Management, Vandana Gupta and Mike Daddy Category:Backing Singers Category:Record producers